


Don't Cry, Little One

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Vernon centric, a little oneshot, and vernon is the fluffiest piece of fluff to ever fluff, because I just got into seventeen, focus on the might, he's a precious baby, he's too precious, i can't handle, might become a longer fic, one day, seriously, so I wrote this, this is just a self indulgent fluff, too adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Vernon loses his stuffed dragon and can't sleep without it, but he's too embarrassed to tell the others





	Don't Cry, Little One

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags: just a piece of self-indulgent fluff. What a better way to start in a new fandom? I hope you like it anyways xx
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or email textsandfanfics@gmail.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

Vernon wanted to cry. It was late, and he was tired, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he couldn’t. Why, you ask? Because his favourite stuffed toy was missing, ever since they came back to the dorms on the previous day.  
Call him childish if you want, but Vernon had never been able to sleep without his stuffed dragon. He’d gotten it when he was three year old and hadn’t let go of it since. Once he’d lost it on a trip. He’d cried so much that his mother had actually called the hotel to ask if they’d found the toy and if there was a way they could get it back. Thankfully, the toy had been at the hotel, and the manager had been kind enough to send it to them without asking for any payment for the shipping.  
Then, when he was older, his mother had decided that it was time he stopped with the childish habit, and had hidden the toy. Vernon had cried on the first day when he couldn’t find it. He’d been embarrassed about it, though, being already twelve years old, so he’d soon started pretending it didn’t affect him. But he couldn’t sleep without it. He’d tried, but he just couldn’t. After three sleepless nights, his mother seemed to notice that her plan wasn’t working and had given the boy’s toy back. That night, Vernon slept like the dead.

When he joined Pledis Entertainment and moved to the dorms, he wondered if he should leave his dragon at home. He would be living with other people, people with whom he’d have to spend a lot of time. He didn’t want to look like a little kid in front of them. In the end, though, he opted to take the stuffed dragon with him. He was relieved when, on his first night, he noticed some of the others with stuffed animals on their beds. None of them slept with the toys, but Vernon chose to ignore that.  
And now he’d lost it. He’d lost his stuffed dragon and had found out that he still couldn’t sleep without it. But now he was seventeen years old, living with other boys his age, and the fact that he needed his stuffed toy to sleep embarrassed him more than ever. He wanted to find it, more than anything, but the idea of telling anyone about it… he continued searching the dorm around, trying not to look suspicious. He would die if he had to explain himself to anyone.

Unfortunately, Vernon wasn’t as subtle as he hoped to be. After an hour of searching he was stopped by Seungcheol.  
“Vernonie, what are you looking for? You’ve been searching the dorm since yesterday.”  
Vernon felt his cheeks heat up and bit his lip, looking at the floor. He didn’t want to tell the older about his problem, but what else would he say? He sighed.  
“I lost my dragon, hyung…”  
He mumbled. He looked at the older to see Seungcheol with an eyebrow raised.  
“Is that all? Why didn’t you ask any on us if we’d seen it?”  
Vernon shrugged. Truth is, it would have been less suspicious if he’d gone to them first thing. They wouldn’t find it weird, it was just like losing a t-shirt or socks. They didn’t know that to Vernon, finding the toy was essential. But Vernon knew that it was, and on his mind, as soon as he asked for help the other would notice the problem and laugh and tease him.  
“I thought I would find it soon.”  
He answered after a few seconds. Seungcheol hummed. Then he turned to the others who were still awake. Which was a lot of people, since only Chan and Wonwoo had gone to bed already.  
“Hey, guys, has anyone seen Vernon’s stuffed dragon?”  
Vernon blushed from head to toe. Oh gods, they would know. There was no way they wouldn’t notice. They would know that Vernon still needed his stuffed toy to sleep and they would tease him to the end of his days. He’d have to move to…  
“I think I saw it the other day, under the couch.”  
Said Joshua. Vernon looked at the others, coming back to reality. All of the boys seemed to be thinking, probably trying to remember if they’d seen it.  
“I-I, I got it from under the couch. That was before we travelled. It disappeared yesterday, again.”  
Joshua nodded.  
“I don’t know, then, sorry.”  
The others were also shaking their heads, and once again Vernon felt like crying.  
“Well, you can keep looking tomorrow. We’ll keep an eye out for it, okay?” Vernon nodded, holding back his tears. “Now go to sleep, you look exhausted.”  
Vernon almost laughed. Of course he looked exhausted, he hadn’t slept the night before. And wouldn’t sleep again this night. Great.

Vernon laid down on his bed and tried to sleep. He really tried, closing his eyes and staying still for as long as possible, but his body wouldn’t fall asleep. From time to time he moved, trying to find a more comfortable position. He heard as the others slowly started going to bed, until no one else was left awake. He sat up and tears started pooling on his eyes. He just wanted his dragon back, was it too much to ask for? And why couldn’t he sleep without that stupid toy? He was seventeen years old, for fucks sake.  
He didn’t even notice he’d started crying until a light was turned on. Vernon blinked, only then noticing his own sobs.  
“Vernon? Hey, are you ok? What happened?” It was Mingyu. Vernon shook his head. The older quickly sat down next to him and hugged the boy. “Hey, c’mon, it’s ok. Shh, it’s ok.”  
Vernon kept crying, too tired to even care. He noticed Mingyu typing something on his phone as he continued to rub Vernon’s back. Less than a minute later Seungcheol and Jeonghan entered the room. Jeonghan rushed to Vernon as soon as he noticed the boy’s tear streaked face. The youngest felt embarrassed about waking all of them up.  
“Vernonie, hey, it’s ok, baby. What’s wrong?”  
Once again Vernon shook his head.  
“I-I’m ok, hyung.”  
He managed to stutter out. He just wanted them to go back to bed. Seungcheol shook his head, kneeling in front of the crying boy.  
“You’re not ok, you’re crying. What happened? Did you have a nightmare? Do you miss your family?”  
There was a second of silence. Then Vernon spoke up.  
“I can’t sleep.”  
He mumbled. Thanks to Mingyu rubbing his back and Jeonghan holding his hand he’d managed to stop crying. But he still felt drained and sad.  
“Why can’t you sleep, love?”  
Asked Jeonghan. He was usually cold towards the others, but when needed he was softer than Vernon thought possible.  
“I… I don’t have my dragon.”  
He could feel all of the boys staring at him, as well as the blush rising to his cheeks. Then Mingyu pulled him closer, so that Vernon was practically on the tall boy’s lap.  
“Vernonie, why didn’t you tell us you couldn’t sleep without it? We would have looked for it, love.”  
Said the boy, holding Vernon tightly. The younger boy hugged back, feeling safe on the boy’s arms.  
“And you said it’s been missing since yesterday?” Seungcheol sounded incredulous. “Vernon, we already don’t get enough sleep as it is, are you telling you haven’t slept at all since the night before last night?”  
Vernon just nodded.  
“Oh my god. Baby, why didn’t you tell us?”  
Asked Jeonghan. Vernon wanted to protest against the nickname, but Jeonghan called all of the maknae line ‘baby’, so he said nothing.  
“I didn’t want you guys to know, hyung.”  
He mumbled. Mingyu ran a hand through his hair.  
“Did you think we would tease you? Because of that?”  
Vernon nodded. Mingyu huffed.  
“We love you, Vernonie, no matter what. Please come to us, even if you think it’s embarrassing, ok?”  
Asked Jeonghan. Vernon sighed, then nodded.  
“Ok, hyung.”  
Mingyu let him go.  
“C’mon, lets look for your dragon.”  
Said the boy, standing up. Vernon bit his lip.  
“I-It’s late, hyung.”  
“You need to sleep.”  
Argued Seungcheol. Then a head popped from the top bunk.  
“Guys, what’s going on here?”  
The four boys jumped, startled. Chan was looking at them, hair sticking to every direction and eyes almost closed because of the light.  
“Vernonie lost his stuffed dragon.”  
Said Jeonghan. Vernon blushed and looked at his feet.  
“Have you checked Seungkwan hyung’s bag from our last trip? He still hasn’t opened it.”  
Vernon’s eyes widened. Could he have left it in Seungkwan’s bag?  
“Oh, you did room with him, Vernonie.”  
Pondered Mingyu.  
“Wait here.”  
Said Jeonghan. Vernon wanted to protest, but before he could say anything Jeonghan left and Mingyu pulled him to sit back down. He kissed Vernon’s head.  
“We’ll find your dragon, don’t worry.”  
Vernon smiled slightly.

Jeonghan came back five minutes later, a smile on his face and a hand behind his back.  
“Guess what I found!”  
He said, smiling bigger. He then took his hand from behind his back, presenting Vernon’s stuff dragon. Vernon jumped up, on impulse, and ran to Jeonghan, hugging his dragon close to his chest once he got it back. Then he remembered the others were still in the room and turned to them, embarrassed.  
“Thanks, hyungs. I’m sorry I was so much trouble.”  
He said, looking at the floor. Jeonghan giggled.  
“You’re never any trouble, baby. We’re here for you, no matter what.”  
He then kissed Vernon’s forehead and headed out, biding the others goodnight. Seungcheol ruffled Vernon’s hair, before heading out too.  
“Goodnight, Vernonie. Call me if you need anything, ok?”  
And with that Mingyu went back to bed and, once Vernon was also lying down. Turned off the lights.  
Vernon hugged his dragon close to his chest, content to have it back. Soon, with the familiar toy on his hand, he fell asleep, silently thanking whoever for the great family he’d found.


End file.
